Commonwealth of Maroon Empires
Commonwealth of Maroon Empires is an alliance on the Maroon sphere. History Soon to come... Charter Preamble: It is on this day, 11 December 2009, that I Officially, announce the creation of the Commonwealth of Maroon Empires.CME is a Maroon Team Alliance. CME Goal and Philosophy: The Commonwealth of Maroon Empires main goal is to do whatever is necessary to provide a safe and welcoming community for all nations who wish to join us,,to come together and make the most of their time, while on Cybernations. We willl do our absolute best to make each members time here as productive, interesting and fun for our members as possible. Providing education, opportunities and entertainment for everyone who makes CME their home. Article I: Membership The Commonwealth of Maroon Empires is a maroon based alliance, and it is required that all members change to maroon upon membership approval. To obtain membership in the alliance: 1.Prospective Applicant must not be in any wars. 2. Prospective Applicant must not be in any other alliance at time of application. 3. Must be in good standing around Digiterra. 4. Prospective Applicant must have any unresolved issues or debts, handled before applying to the Commonwealth of Maroon Empires. 5.Prospective Applicants must post their application in the appropriate section of our forums,and take the Oath of the Commonwealth. Article II: Commonwealth Government Structure Head of State: Term Limit- Lifelong Position The Head of State is the leader of the alliance and has the final say on all alliance issues. The Head of State remains in this role for life or until he/she chooses to step down and appoints a new Head of State. Grand Praetor: Term Limit: 4 months The Grand Praetor is the 2nd in command of the alliance.The Grand Praetor is in charge of the day-to-day operations of the alliance.The Grand Praetor must ensure all areas of the government are functioning to ensure the needs of our members are being met. Secretary General: Term Limit: 4 months The Secretary General is in charge of all foreign relations in for the Commonwealth.The Secretary General oversees all treaties,and diplomatic relations within the Cyberverse. The Secretary-General is required to establish communications between CME and other alliances. Director of Economics and Trade: Term Limit: 4 months The DET shall be responsible for the creation and maintenance of individual trades and trade circles inside and outside the Alliance.The DET is also responsible for establishing and coordinating tech deals in and out of the alliance. Director of Recruitment and Membership: Term limit: 4 months The Director of Recruitment and Recruiting is responsible for recruiting new members and for the growth of the alliance. Director War and Defense: Term Limit: 4 months The DWD is responsible for organizing and managing the CME military. Any declaration of war must be approved by the Head of State,before the DWD may engage in any military action. Commonwealth Diplomacy Goal: The diplomacy goal of the Commonwealth of Maroon Empires is focused on the intentions of forging peace with all alliances around Digiterra. We intend to always remain neutral in conflicts,unless our sovereingty is attacked,or an allie requests our assistance. At that time,we will take appropriate measures to defend ourselves,and our allies. Article IV: Commonwealth Code of Law The Commonwealth of Maroon Empires establishes the following laws for its members: a. Tech-raiding in CME is allowed.Members may only raid non-Maroon nations,and those that have less than 5 members. b. Members can not be in another alliance at any time while in CME. c. The use of nukes in a first-strike manner will not be tolerated. Nukes are only authorized in a defensive manner with approval from the Head of State. There will be no exceptions to this policy. Violatiors will be expelled from the alliance. d. Spying on another nation will be met with not only removal from the alliance, but a “ZI” status as well. e. Spying is considered an offensive move against the alliance on the same level as military attacks. f. Members will treat one another with the utmost respect. Disputes should always be handled at the member level without involving the CME Government. g. All members are required to be active on the CME Forums and our IRC room,at least every other day.Activity in the alliance will ensure our success,and keep you informed of all happenings with in the alliance. h. All members may trade resources with anyone they wish to.All members are required to trade with a minimum of 2 members of the alliance at all times. Article V: Voting In all major decisions such as treaties, military matters, or other such issues deemed important by CME Government, a majority of the entire alliance must vote for the proposal to pass by a vote of 2/3’s of the membership. Article VI: Elections Elections in the Commonwealth of Maroon Empires will take place every 4 months.All positions that have term limits will be up for election. Article VII: Senate The Senate consists of the entire membership of the CME Alliance.All issues pertaining to the alliance are discussed and voted on within the Senate. This is the official document,that is the sole law of our alliance,the Commonwealth of Maroon Empires. This document is hereby raitified,and now in effect with the following signatures, Respuci, Head of State Bajones, Grand Praetor